Sleep
by Innoverse
Summary: While Annabeth is awake one night, she thinks about Percy and their love in general. Percabeth, one-shot.


**Hi! This is Innoverse with a Percabeth fic. Oh, I love this couple so much! They're so wonderful... it's amazing how Rick could create such a great pairing. **

**This is a fanfic about Annabeth watching Percy sleep, and just thinking about him and their relationship. It's something I did late at night, so that's kind of where I got the inspiration for the idea. I've also been wanting to do one like this for a while, and since I didn't really have anything to post today (yesterday now, actually, since it's 12:12 when I'm writing this) I decided to write it out.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seaweed Brain or Wise Girl.**

* * *

**_- Sleep: Annabeth's POV -_**

* * *

Annabeth sat awake in the dark, sitting peacefully on her sleeping bag as the rest of the seven prophecy members slept soundly around her. She had found herself unable to sleep that night—she was restless and couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to lay in. She'd gone up to the top deck for a brief period of time, but the air was hot and thick that night, just like inside in the boat. So she'd gone back below deck, and sat back down. It wasn't so bad, it was kind of peaceful, actually. She felt relaxed, even thought she was tired.

Her eyes drifted over to the sleeping bag next to her, where Percy was sleeping soundly. He'd always been a heavy sleeper, but since the Curse of Achilles (even after he lost it) he was pretty hard to wake up. Most of the time. But whenever Annabeth had a nightmare and woke up breathing hard and sweating, somehow he'd already be awake, holding her and talking out her dreams with her. It was like he had a sixth sense for when she was in distress. She didn't ask questions—she just appreciated the fact that he would wake up and sacrifice sleep when she was having dreams, it made her feel kind of warm inside. It's one of the many ways she knew he really cared about her. But that wasn't really hard to see.

She reached out and lightly ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. She looked at his face, noticing how much younger he looked when he slept. Some mornings, when Annabeth woke up early and he was still asleep, she could almost see the twelve year-old boy she'd met all those years ago. It was kind of cute—he looked so innocent when he slept, and she could almost believe that this was a different boy from the one who'd faced so much evil. The worry lines on his forehead smoothed out, and the corner's of his mouth always twitched into a very small smile when he slept, unless he was having a nightmare. Annabeth could only think of one word that could describe Percy when he slept.

_Beautiful._

Most of the time, that's not really a term that's used for guys. More like 'handsome' or 'attractive.' Beautiful... it was more like an insult. It's like calling them girly, or a 'pretty boy.' But this was a whole different ballpark. He didn't look any better looking them normal (even if his hair does look a little cuter when it's messy)—it was just him. So handsome and attractive don't really cut it. It was something about how he could seem to shed years of worry, prophecies, monsters, and tragedy that he wore in the daytime, and look so... at ease. That's what made it beautiful.

It reminded Annabeth about a story she'd read about a goddess who went through three phases every day—in the morning she was a child, in the afternoon she was a young lady, and in the evening she was an old woman. And every morning, when the sun rose, she would be born again with the day. That's kind of what it was like—only with stress and energy. He'd wake up feeling energetic and optimistic (after he'd had his morning coffee, at least), but by the end of the day, he'd be exhausted and beaten down like an old man. But Annabeth watched him get up every day and do it again. It was kind of inspiring.

She ran her finger down his cheek. He wrinkled his nose slightly in his sleep, and she had to smile. It was strange how she could be frustrated because she couldn't sleep one minute, and then after thinking about him she'd be smiling the next. He'd always had that affect on her—he was the only one who could get close to her when she was angry, or make her laugh when she was sad and depressed. Wasn't that part of love?

She remembered back to the other day, when Percy had asked her about the Symposium and the story about how Zeus had created humans. She'd told him that supposedly, Zeus had originally created humans with four arms, four legs, and two faces on one head. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he'd thought that had been kind of strange. 'Why would we need four legs?'

Annabeth smiled to herself. She loved his stupid comments—thought she would never admit that to him.

But she'd just rolled her eyes then, and went on to explain how Zeus had feared the power of the human race, so he'd split them apart, and therefor each person was condemned to spend the rest of their life looking for their other half. For the other half of their soul.

She also remembered how he'd looked at her real serious, and asked if she thought that it might be possible that they could be each other's half.

She remembered that she'd told him yes.

It made a lot of sense to her—of course it had to. She was a daughter of Athena, after all. If it didn't make sense, then she didn't believe it. But this conclusion, it made sense in her heart _and_ her mind. Like, when she'd held his hand for the first time on the Tunnel of Love ride when they were twelve—between the chaos—she'd had time to spare a tiny little thought to wonder how their hands could fit together so perfectly. She wondered how their lips automatically knew what to do when she'd kissed him in Mount St. Helen's, even though it was both of their first kisses. And when he'd held her in Siren Bay, she'd wondered why her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, like it belonged there. So she'd come to one conclusion.

It _did_ belong there.

So, she'd told him yes. Because she truly did believe that this brave, idiotic, funny, and mildly annoying boy had to be the other half of her heart. Maybe she'd taken all the smarts, and maybe he'd taken all of the bravery, but either way, it worked. They balanced each other out. And Annabeth wouldn't have it any other way.

She scooted onto his sleeping bag behind him, and slipped under his sheets. She closed the space between them, and buried her face into his shirt and wrapped her arms around his back. Automatically—even if he was asleep—his arms encircled her as well, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, and listened the to thrumming of his heart.

Until Annabeth had started falling asleep next to Percy, she'd never experienced such blissful sleep.

* * *

**And there it is! You guys honestly don't know how absolutely HARD I ship these two. I swear, these two wander into my mind at LEAST twice a day, if not more. I can't even help it, they're rooted so deep in there. I love them so much.**

**~BTW, thank you every one who reviewed 'Girl Problems!' Oh my gosh, I've never gotten that many reviews before! I mean... 39!? For two chapters! I have less then that on my ten-chapter story! GAH! SPAZZ! And they're all positive! Every single one! Oh, I love you all.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated! ;))**


End file.
